Intoxiquer
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: 'As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. Even with a few shallow holes, I won't leave behind any trace.'


_ Another late night...three in the morning...and I can't sleep._

So, I made this oneshot! What is this sleep that you speak of? And where can I get some?

_Song used/ that Inspired: Cantarella by Rin & Len Kagamine_

**_Oh yeah-Dear F.F._**

**_Please stop being such a fecking asshat and let me post my damn story properly, for it is three in the fecking morning, and I want to fall into the damn coma I so richly deserve._**

**_You douche. I hate you. HATE. YOU. _**

**_XoXo, MuSiC HaTs_**

_

* * *

_

_"Edward, come here. Don't you want to meet your new sister?"_

_A boy around ten years of age gripped onto his father's hand, looking up at him with wide eyes. He smiled down at him, his gold hair almost silver from the sunlight, as they walked out of the back door into the large garden that was the backyard. There, near the maze of roses, stood two people. One was a woman with long, wavy hair that reminded him of caramel, wearing a spaghetti strapped dress the shade of the sky after sunset. Clinging to her hand, holding one of the garden's red roses, was a girl. _

_She looked around his age, maybe a little younger, with shoulder-length brown hair, the sunlight making it glow with reds and the same caramel shades as her mother. Her skin, the opposite of her mother's healthy glow, was polished ivory, the soft yellow dress she wore making her look paler. She noticed their approach and turned to them, holding her rose close. Then Edward saw her eyes; brown, the color of the trees in the forest, ringed with gold. She noticed him staring and her face turned pink, making her hide behind her mother somewhat to cover her embarrassment._

_The woman noticed, and turned towards them, her smile warm, "Carlisle," she said happily, taking a step forward. Then, she saw Edward, and her smile widened, "oh, and who is this handsome man?" Edward flushed at the compliment, and his father chuckled, "this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Esme, and her daughter, Bella. Your new sister." From behind Esme, Bella waved at him, "Hi," she said shyly, pressing her cheek against her mother's leg. Laughing softly, Esme gave her a tiny push forward, "go on, Bella. Meet your new brother." _

_Grabbing a fistful of her dress, Bella slowly moved towards him, pressing the rose to her mouth. For a moment, they just stared at each other, their faces a matching shade of red. Finally, Edward blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm ten years old. How old are you?" Bella's face lit up, and with a grin that made her eyes crinkle, she held up nine fingers, "I'm nine now!" she chirped happily. The sun hit Bella's face, making the gold ring around her eyes glow slightly. Esme whispered something about how sweet they looked, but he didn't hear, the flush on his face darkening as he stared at her smile._

_He felt his heart stutter in his chest._

_~O~_

_**Intoxiquer**_

_~O~_

**Our eyes meeting with a certain look  
Within a caged up world.**

_~O~_

_Nine years later…_

"Can't sleep in your room again, Bella?"

Edward sat up when he heard his door open, and his suspicions were correct when Bella smiled sheepishly at him, closing the door to his room behind her. Bella closed one eye, pressing a finger against her smiling lips, "don't tell," she whispered, "my room was never comfortable. I like sleeping with you, anyway."

Edward rolled his viridian eyes, running a hand through his auburn hair, making more tousled than it already was. "Fine," he sighed, "you can stay…" Bella scoffed, pulling back the blankets and sliding into the empty space he made for her, "as if you would say no. You love me too much."

Edward snorted, settling back into the pillows, but his heart pounded in nervousness at what she said. _'Of course I do, Bella,'_ he thought, staring at her as she buried under the covers,_ 'you just don't know how much…'_

_~O~_

**Pretending not to know  
But even so, my spark of interest might be seen.**

_~O~_

_It'd been two months since Esme and Bella arrived, and they quickly fell into the comfortable routine of things. Edward liked seeing his father smile so much, and he was happy that he had another person his age to play with. He was getting ready to go to bed for the night, when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" he called out, climbing beneath his covers. The door opened a crack, and Bella shyly stepped in, tugging on the sleeve of her nightgown. _

_Edward stared at her for a minute, shocked, and Bella blushed, pressing her forefingers together, "I-I…um…I can't sleep. Can I…can I stay with you?"Edward looked at his hands, fisted on the top of the covers, and then he looked back at her, smiling, "of course you can. Come on." He pulled back the covers, and Bella quickly scrambled in, curling up into his side. _

_"Thanks, Edward," she whispered, pulling the covers around her. Lying on his side, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it gently, "no problem, Bella," he said quietly, "it's what brothers do, right?" Bella squeezed his hand in return, and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, still holding on to each other's hands._

_O~O_

_"Here you go."_

_Edward blinked as a yellow rose was shoved in his face, and he gently took it, stroking the soft petals between his thumb and forefinger. "What's this for?" he asked softly, and Bella's cheeks turned crimson, "it's a thank you gift," she mumbled, "for letting me sleep in your room. I can never stay in my room, so I do that a lot…" Edward smiled, and held the rose close, inhaling the scent, "thank you, Bella. That's very nice. I'll take care of it, I promise." Bella beamed at him, and gave him a quick, impulsive hug before turning and running back into the garden. _

_T__o this day, Edward still has the rose, tenderly pressed between the pages of a journal._

~O~

**Burning my heart  
I won't show it, and grow near**

~O~

He wanted this girl; more than words could ever describe.

As years passed, every touch between them turned into lightning strikes, arcing over his skin and tightening the vice she put over his heart. It didn't help much that, as time passed, Bella grew more and more beautiful each day, living up to her name. After she turned sixteen, other boys had started to notice that; and then, Bella wasn't fully his anymore. One day, he'd asked her if she liked having the male attention, "No," she said bluntly, "I really don't. None of them have caught my attention; really…I…have my eye on someone else, anyway…"

After that, he accepted it; he was, and always had been, in love with her.

As soon as he admitted it, his heart sank to his feet. He couldn't love her; they were brother and sister, always known as the Cullen siblings. Anything differently, and the talk would spread like wildfire, possible bringing shame to his father's family. He couldn't bring such problems to his father…and Esme…Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair and harshly pinching the bridge of his nose. He would do anything for this girl, when he knows he should do nothing at all. It shouldn't be such an issue; they weren't related by blood, so there would be no problem…but…

~O~

**I heave a sigh****  
****Because around you****  
****I feel far from myself**

~O~

_They had just returned from a party hosted by the Whitlock's' down the road, their street pitch black, save for the soft glow of streetlamps. It was always the same; same dances, same gossip, same potential suitors that they had to beat back with a stick for the entire night. _

_When they arrived home, Bella quickly went to his room and flopped onto the bed, fast asleep in ten minutes. She didn't change into her nightclothes, so she was still dressed in the midnight blue dress she wore to the dance, her stocking encased legs curled beneath her. Loosening his tie, Edward sat at the foot of his bed and stared as Bella sighed and mumbled something under her breath. He placed his chin in his hand, intent making his eyes glow as he grabbed her hand._

_~O~_

**As with any normal feeling of love  
Right now, I'll make sure you fall for it.**

_~O~_

_Lacing his fingers with hers, he moved forward until he was hovering over her, using his free hand to brush her bangs away from her face. Bella nuzzled her face against his hand and smiled, his name a tiny, sleepy whisper. Cradling her face, he gently stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, her tousled hair tangling between his fingers. Edward's eyes were half-mast as he leaned closer, his nose brushing against hers, his lips so close to hers that he felt the soft puff of air every time he breathed. He could just do it now; he'd gotten this far, given in this much to the burning temptation he had. All he had to do was lean forward…no one would ever know…_

_Closing his eyes, Edward grit his teeth and, with some hesitation, some regret, he slowly backed away from her until he was back at the foot of the bed. Groaning, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged gently, "get it together, Cullen," he hissed silently._

_Loosening the death grip he had on his hair, he looked back at Bella who slept on, oblivious. There's always another way for everything; so there had to be another way…there had to be a way for this to work…right? _

'I hope so…because I'm so tired of trying to be good.'

_~O~_

**Even though I'm eagerly after you  
I won't leave any trace**

_~O~_

**Things are not this clear  
My words seem all sincere  
And you begin letting your guard down**

_~O~_

"My, Bella, don't you look gorgeous..."

At the compliment, Bella turned as red as the dress she was wearing, an off-the-shoulder crimson number and a black choker with a single red rose in the middle. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Bella glared at Edward, who blinked back at her innocently, "What? Why are you glaring at me like that? I do mean it, you know."

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking at the large amount of people, hearing the music, the laughter, "I didn't want to wear this, anyway. Why do we always have to go to the parties, anyway? Can't we stay home?" Edward chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, "because we're the Cullen kids, and whenever there's a party, when they're invited, we have to come on default.

The Cullen family was invited to yet another party, this one at the McCarthy home, a close family friend. Bella said nothing, staring at the small cluster of dancers gliding across the floor. Edward looked out at the dancers, too, and heaved a deep breath before standing up. "Hey," he gave her a bright smile, and Bella blinked, her expression dazed, "I'll go get us some drinks, okay? I'll be back in a minute." She smiled, and nodded in affirmation, and Edward moved to the large kitchen and the refreshments inside.

Once inside the kitchen, he grabbed two flutes of champagne from the ample collection arranged in a small tower on the counter. Placing the two glasses on the counter, Edward looked around cautiously, before reaching into the pocket behind the lapel of his tuxedo and pulling out a small bottle filled with clear liquid. He looked down at the bottle sadly, before he set his shoulders with grim determination, and he pulled the stopper out of the bottle. Biting his lip, he tipped the bottle and let two drops fall into one of glasses of champagne.

_~O~_

**If you had known  
The powerful drug that only I could resist.**

_~O~_

Closing his eyes, Edward heaved a deep sigh, before tucking the bottle back into his pocket, picking up the glasses, taking great care to know which was which, and left the kitchen. When he walked back into the room, Bella was still where he left her, her eyes still on the dancers. "Here you go," he smiled, placing one of the glasses on the table, the other glass in his hand. Bella smiled, and reached up to accept the glass, but before she could, Edward grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Turning his head, he gently placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, running his thumb over the silver bracelet he got her for her birthday.

He could almost feel the shackle around her wrist, the invisible chain irrevocably linking her to him.

Her face filled with color, and she looked down shyly, taking the glass from his hand. The smile on his face twitched for a millisecond, and his hands trembled, as Bella took a long sip from the glass, draining half of the liquid inside.

_~O~_

**A rusted, breaking chain  
Running where no one is  
The echo of the clock  
Is louder when you struggle.**

_~O~_

Twisting the thin stem of the glass between her fingers, Bella finally looked up at Edward, smiling, "thanks for that. It was very nice of you to-" Bella's eyes widened for a second, before her gaze became unfocused. The glass slipped from her fingers, and Bella slipped out of her chair, and fell to the floor in a graceful heap.

Edward kneeled down, brushing a lock of hair away from Bella's face; she looked peaceful, relaxed…

Dead.

Slowly, a small, triumphant smile curled Edward's lips, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone, replaced by a fear-filled look. Scooping Bella up into his arms, he turned to the crowd, "_Dad!" _he screamed, "_Esme!_ Dad! Come quick! _Something's wrong with Bella! Dad!"_

_~O~_

"I knew you'd be here."

Bella started, and turned to see Edward walking towards her, his hands in his pockets. Pressing a hand to her heart, she sighed, "God, Edward! You scared me!" He grinned, a lock of hair falling into his face, "Sorry. I did call your name a couple of times." Bella rolled her eyes and turned away from him, reaching out to stroke the petals of the white roses near the spot where she was sitting in the gazebo. Laughing quietly, Edward sat next to Bella and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close, pressing his cheek against the crown of her head.

"You always come here," he whispered, "to the garden. It was the first place I decided to go, because you wouldn't go anywhere else." Bella shook her head, grabbing his arm with both her hands, "sometimes I go to Carlisle's library…he has a lot of good books."

"But most of the time you come here. The garden is your favorite."

They sat quietly for a minute, and Bella plucked a rose with quick, nimble fingers, "Well, there's a reason why you came here, isn't it? What do you want?"

Edward grinned, and with a flick of his wrist, he waved a white envelope in her face, "dad wanted me to tell you that we're invited to another party. The McCarthy's this time." Bella groaned, snatching the invitation out of his hands, "another one? Do we _have_ to go? I don't want to; I can't dance, you know that." He shrugged, "nothing I can do about that. If our parents go, we have to go, too. You know that."

"But we're not twelve anymore! We're _nineteen_; you're almost _twenty!_ We should be able to stay home!"

"But we can't. Just suck it up. We're going to go, whether we want to or not. Besides," he squeezed her shoulders gently, "I'll stick by your side the entire time, beating off your potential suitors with a stick."

Bella giggled, and stood up, "well…fine. We'll go. Thanks for telling me, I guess."

She pressed a kiss against Edward's cheek, before turning to go back to the house. If she looked back, she would've been able to see the sly smile that crossed Edward's face.

_~O~_

Bella always looked beautiful in blue.

Edward stared down at her in her coffin, a splotch of color in a sea of black mourning. Her funeral was quick and silent; their parent's faces etched with lines of grief, his father holding Esme close to him as she sobbed in a handkerchief. People filed out quickly, leaving Edward, Bella, and a yellow rose. It was the very same rose that she'd given him, all those years ago, faded and worn with time, the petals wrinkled, a dull golden color. He smiled, and placed the rose between her hands.

_~O~_

_**As with any normal feeling of love  
Right now, I'll make sure you fall for it.**_

_~O~_

Gripping the edge of the coffin, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he let a few tears fall, the drops landing on her face, trailing down her cheeks as though they were her own tears. Turning his head, he brushed his lips against her cheek and softly whispered into her ear, "I love you. So much."

After that, things happened very fast. He felt a hand grab the back of his neck, pulling him close, and his lips crashed roughly against Bella's, who took a deep breath through her nose, the hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer.

_~O~_

_**Even though I'm after you, all I hear...**_

Just as suddenly as it happened, it was over, and he was looking down, wide-eyed, trying to catch his breath. In her coffin, Bella smiled coyly up at him, her eyes sly, mischievous. Biting her lip, she reached up, the tips of her fingers stroking his jaw, "I love you, too. I always have."

_~O~_

_**"Come capture me."  
**__~O~_

"_I love you, too. I always have."_

_I always have…I always….always…always._

Edward couldn't believe it; all this time, all these years, and she'd loved him for as long as he loved her. It astounded him. He blinked down at her, shocked, before his face broke out into a wide smile, almost matching Bella's coy grin. Brushing his thumb against her face, he bent back down and pressed his lips against hers once again, smiling against her lips, sighing when his fingers tangled into his hair.

_~O~_

_"Mummy, mummy! It's a letter! A letter from Edward!"_

_Esme, who was smiling at her six-year old daughter, Alice, smiled even wider at the mention of Edward. A week after...after Bella, he'd just...left. Packed everything he owned and was gone, promising to write as soon and as often as he can. She didn't know where he was; he never told her in his letters, always long and detailed. Settling in her chair, she took the envelope from Alice's tiny hand, who, after the letter was taken, ran around in circles and asked when she could see Jasper, the Whitlock's seven year-old son and her best friend. _

_"We'll go see them in a minute, I promise..." she murmured, neatly tearing the envelope open, eager to read another long letter from her stepson. Instead of a neat symphony of words, a small square peice of paper fell from the letter's folds, gracefully falling into her lap. Esme's forehead wrinkled with concern and curiosity, as she gently picked the paper up; just a peice of paper...? No letter? Oh, was Edward alright? He sounded perfectly fine in the last letter she recieved...Pressing her lips together in worry, Esme flipped the paper over. _

_What she saw almost made the paper slip through her numb, shocked fingers. _

_It was a picture of Edward, smiling, standing in a large garden, a small house far off in the background. But that did not surprise her; what did was the woman standing next to him. Her long dark hair was in a messy updo, a few tendrils falling into her pale face. She was turning towards Edward, their hands interlaced, matching gold bands glinting in the sepia sunlight. Her lips were curved into a content, mischievious smile, her dark eyes crinkling at the corners. _

_Just like when her father smiled. She could almost see the gold rings, the exact shade of her own irises, hugging the rim of her eyes. Bella. _

_Esme pressed a shaking hand to her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes; she was alive? Her Bella, her only daughter, was alive? After all these years? But...how...?_

_By now, Alice had noticed her distress, and scrambled onto her mother's lap, looking at the picture curiously. "Mummy...is this Bella? My sister?" She squinted, turning the photo this way and that, "she kinda looks like you." Esme gave a watery chuckle and nodded, "yes...yes, that's her. That's your sister." Alice nodded, "they look really happy..." she said softly, "it's nice. Mummy, can we go see Jasper now?" _

_"In a second...go grab your jacket. We'll go soon, I promise." With a joyful yelp, Alice leaped from her mother's lap and ran out of the dining room, her tiny footsteps echoing through the quiet house. Placing the picture back into the envelope, Emse picked up the peice of paper. Written on it was a handful of words:_

_**'It's a secret. We'll visit soon. We love you.'**_

_~O~_

**We can always hide inside the garden  
Depths, forever waiting.  
The blended scent of our sweat  
It feels like I've only been taken.**

_~O~_

_

* * *

_ _**I look back, and there were even MORE errors. Man, the internet did not love me when I posted this.**_

_Ok. I see how you were so confused. The bottom part of my story got cut off, too...F.F being an asshat. *huffs* _

_Anyway. The drug that Edward slipped into Bella's drink was Cantarella, which was a kind of poision that made the person go into a death-like state. But really, they're just in a deep sleep...just...with no detectable pulse. It's also (**supposedly**) the poison that Juliet used in Romeo and Juliet. Cool, huh?_

_Soo...? Tell me if you like...?_


End file.
